A flower for my love
by XxselfishXxpleasurexX
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto seem to be having issues getting the courage to tell each other how they feel but between Sasukes nightly parties and Narutos new GF how will they even get the time? wait and see as the story unfolds SasuXNaru NaruXHina SasuXgroup SLASH
1. Chapter 1

a/n Alrighty then, if your reading this *gives you a cookie* not many people read the authors note, gratz on bieing one of few. And now, Thank-you for even opening this I hope you like it so far, its a W.I.P so... sorry in advance for an epic fail you find oh and By the way

if you could review this and tell me if you liked it or thougt it was *insert something in here* that would be awesome and I would give you a *taunts you with a cookie* o.o no cookie for you? *Holds up some pocky* this maybe? o.o no?! *wafts the smell of sweet sweet ramen towards you* DX omg no Ramen? *dies*

_______

DISCLAIMER: Slash, Ie: boy love (well hints) These characters are not mine, the belong to dear Masashi Kishimoto (who rox my sox) SasuXNaru, NaruXHinata SasuXlots of chicks :P

"A flower for my love"- XxSelfishPleasuresxX-

The crickets sang a slow lullaby as the wind rustled tirelessly, It was about this time that Naruto awoke from a dream. His hands shot up in the air and his eyes blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the ceiling. Sweat dribbled across his brow and his fists clenched so tightly his fingernails dug into his palms. Naruto groaned and rolled over. He was used to this , ever since Sasuke came back. Naruto sat up slowly, cautiously. As to not wake Hinata up, a glass of stale water sat on a chair beside his bed, Naruto reached for it but his fingers clumsily pushed it to the floor, the glass shattered and startled Hinata awake.

"Naruto?" Hinata yawned, her gray eyes barely open and her soft pert lips forming his name perfectly.

"Uh... sorry I dropped a glass" Naruto whispered. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed carefully and hopped over the broken glass.

"You Ok?" Hinata asked rolling over onto her stomach to watch Naruto carefully pick up the glass.

"Yes...I'm fine" Naruto bit his lip, and threw the bits of glass into a trash under the chair.

He stood, staring at the woman in his bed, her long back hair flowing across her back and the sheets, her breasts being subtly squished onto her pillow.... Naruto frowned... he felt nothing for her, his heart was a big cold stone rotting away in a cellar locked up forever... how could something so normal.... feel so wrong?

_You don't love her_

**Yes I do....**

_If you loved her this would be perfect..._

**How would you know? **

_Kyuubi knows everything...my child. _

**No...no you don't. **

Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed, his elbow's perched on his knee's and chin in his hands, the way an old man would while pondering his next move that might win the game of go. But Naruto wasn't thinking about go... or old men, or winning for that matter, the only thing running across his mind was Sasuke.

"Naruto? Whats wrong?" Hinata asked. She yawned and ran her hand across Naruto's thin back. No matter how hard he had tried he could never get buff, his frame was as lean and thin as it had been when Sasuke had left him... yet Sasuke seemed to have changed so much.

"No... I mean.. nothing is wrong Hinata … I'm fine. "Naruto's fists clenched again as he realized he was lying to her.

"I-I have to go Hinata..." Naruto whispered, looking out the small window, the moon was shining brightly, and he could almost see this supposed man on the moon.

"Eh? But this is your house.... Naruto... whats wrong? " Hinata asked sitting up and leaning over Naruto and pressing her breasts against his back. She shivered slightly.

Naruto's hair on the back of his neck stood up, his teeth clamped on each other , his eyes glazed and he stood letting Hinata slide to the bed. He didn't want to lie anymore... but he couldn't leave her.

"Naruto?! Tell me whats wrong! You think I don't know when something is bothering you? " Hinata gasped, she pulled the covers around her and inched to the edge of the bed. Standing up Hinata scowled. Her anger welled up bubbling silently her eyes narrowed to a mere squint and her hands that held the blanket around her clenched, every muscle in her body tightened as she stood there watching Naruto gaze out the window.

"I will leave, "Hinata's body loosened and tears dribbled down her cheeks her hands barely held onto the blanket "Just know … I Love you " she whispered and in a poof, she to was apart of the night that never seemed to be there, apart that was always there, and yet nowhere......

_Why did you do that?_

**I don't know Kyuubi...**

_I know.... Its because you love h-_

**Shut up! You know how annoying this is?? every time I need some alone time, its always because I love him!! …. I... I... I just need time to think... **

Naruto flopped backwards onto his bed, he stretched his arms out and stared at the ceiling, he found the mark Sasuke had left when he got back... when Naruto had denied him... when he had lied the worst.

"Sasuke...." Naruto whispered the name slowly, sensually, …..perfectly. He smiled and brought a finger to his lips kissing it he laid his finger on the locket where a small picture of Sasuke hid from everyone, even Hinata. It is a possibility that Naruto could have laid there holding the locket for forever, even forever AFTER … but as things happen, he didn't. Naruto rolled over his feet dangling off the edge of his queen sized bed a sad smile playing on his lips his locket safely tucked into his shirt, Naruto laid there and for the 3 millionth time went over what he would say to Sasuke... if he ever had a chance again.....

XxxxxxxX

Sasuke rolled over, his head throbbing in pain, he frowned trying to remember where he was... He stood quickly readying for the attack. But no attack came.

"Orochimaru? " Sasuke said wobbling forward.

His piercing eyes took note of his surroundings, Lavish carpets, beautiful paintings , expensive furniture...

_No... no Orochimaru... no attacks, no pain...no lies.... _Sasuke collapsed, his lucky night was over, women lay around his floor like spilled rice, his face screwed tightly and his fingers stretched out and in again, Last nights escapade ran clearly through his mind now, his actions wrought vile spasms of his stomach as his body sought to rid itself of the disdainful liquor he had consumed last night and part of the morning. Sasuke pulled a robe on after praying to the porcelain god, he stood with his hands on his hips and sighed a long dreary sigh....

_Time to wake up the trash.... _

Sasuke flipped his light on and banged a metal pot with an equally metal spoon. The mass of bodies began to stir And move as if being brought back to life, slowly the rose each searching a pile of clothes on the floor for their own belongings, they knew the drill, When Master Uchiha rang the bell, they left, no complain, no eye contact... no talking.

Sasuke left the room regally his posture straight, his vision straight, his eyes straight forward... but his smile wasn't... straight... in fact it was more of a frown... maybe he needed more than this kind of fulfillment, maybe it was worth a shot to try again? Sasuke pasted on a fake smile as he heard a butler round a corner.

"Good morning sir " the man said, with a small bow.

Sasuke bowed back but refused to say anything... he knew this wouldn't hold much longer....

XxxxxxxX

a/n anywho, those of you whom have read any of my other stories may be wondering wth(Why the heck) I quit them... all of them... its because.... I didnt like them, I thought they were stupid and unfit to be read, gomen, sorry I dont like them T.T anyways... I hope this one is different.... I hope you like this one, and please please review it even if you hated it.


	2. hmm

a/n aha~ back again ^ ^ I guess this means it was ok xD anyways on the the story

XxxxxxxX

Naruto yawned, he stretched his arms and rolled over falling off of the bed.

"ow...." He sat up and looked around tit took a moment before he realized what he was hearing. A pounding at the door.

"Uh..uh, coming one moment!!" Naruto managed to spit out while throwing his grubby t-shirt on. He scrambled to the door and threw it open.

"Hinata?" Naruto's grasp on the door handle tightened, he looked past her.

"Yes. I just wanted to say... I think maybe... we should take a break... you know... "Hinata brought her hand to Naruto's cheek, slowly moving his face to hers.

"look at me..." Hinata smiled sadly.

"I am.. Hinata...i am " Naruto whispered looking into her eyes.

"I know... I know you don't love me... I just want you to be happy" Hinata kissed Naruto's forehead, she sighed when he didn't respond and turned to leave.

**I do love you... I do**

_you don't Naruto just let her leave... do you want her to be stuck with you for the rest of her life? _

_Do you want her to wither away in this dead-end relationship?_

**no... but this is so sudden...**

_Life is like this kiddo... life is like this......_

Naruto shut his door slowly, he felt like he was losing part of his life, three years of his time... was gone, he could never get it back.. he lost Sasuke. And now Hinata? Naruto felt the all to familiar touch of loneliness he thought he had gotten rid of while being with someone. Naruto felt a lump growing in his chest, and forced out a strange eerie laugh. He paused... but began to cry. He cried for the time he lost, for the pain he had shared with her, for the moments of happiness Hinata had brought him... but mostly he cried for himself... because now Naruto felt his idiocy caving in on him.

Kyuubi rumbled.

_Women have never brought anything but pain for me Naruto..._

Naruto wiped his tears away slowly. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it, he looked at a picture taken with him and Hinata about a month ago... before Sasuke had come back. He remembered that day. Him and Hinata had gone out on a date that ended with a long night, Naruto laughed,

**How is now different from then? Why cant I just be normal again?? **

_Love.... you know why. _

A resounding knock came behind Naruto's head.

"Oi! Naruto, Chouji me and a couple of the group are going out to breakfast, we wanted to know if you and Hinata wanted to come. " Shikimaru said from above him.

"I uh... me and Hinata... we just... we just broke up..." Naruto said as if nothing of the sorts had happened, He fidgeted with his shirt seam as he waited for Shikimaru to laugh at him.

"Oh.. wow man. Are you ok?" Shikimaru placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm fine... What happened? Did you get into a fight?" Shikimaru asked squatting beside Naruto.

"NO..she said we needed to take a break..."

"Wow man.. I'm sorry.. I wish I could help out... shit... I don't know what to say..." Shikimaru ran his free hand through his ponytail which had gotten longer over the years.

"You could take me to get food, I'm starving man. " Naruto said smiling.

**The easiest way to deal with a tough situation is to smile... even if it was a fake one Sai was so right. **

_Agreed. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chouji, Ino, Sakura, and Shino, and Sai had gathered at the popular Restraunt ' Yaiko's ' and were waiting with three spots open in a booth table near the back.

**Gotta love the privacy**

_Its just so Ino can grope Sakura and no one will see it. _

**So, that means I don't have to have people staring at my scar. It works for me. **

Naruto ran his fingers over the Scar on his cheek, the rough outline of a kunai tip lay across his right cheek. He frowned.

"Naruto!! how are you? "Sakura waved at him from the table.

Naruto waved back smiling again.

"Sasuke?! I didn't think you would really come!!" Ino shouted staring over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto felt his heart thump.

**no..nonono no ...nono ...NO **

Naruto whirled around searching for his friends face. His eyes found him instantly, his short raven colored hair, his dark blue shirt with a white swirl on it, his long black pants... everything about him emitted elegance. Naruto blinked and swiveled his head as Sasuke glided by not even sparing a glance for him.

"Sasu-" Naruto whispered breathing in the cologne Sasuke was wearing.

"you coming? … " Sasuke smiled, standing beside the table.

Naruto turned slowly, he smiled and scooted into the booth next to Shikimaru. Sasuke sat down next to him. The room was relaxing, with slowly changing light colors a truly comforting atmosphere to dine in.

"Ooh wow... you and Hinata?" Shino began.

"What did you do?"Sakura asked sounding pissed.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto defended himself.

"You always did screw things up Naruto. "Sasuke said plainly.

He folded his hands beneath his chin and sat staring at a bowl of chopsticks in front of him.

"Me- " Naruto frowned it was no use arguing with him... he was right.

"She was a bitch, you deserve better " Sai nodded and closed his _'how to comfort a friend when he was dumped and feels down' _book

"SAI!!" Ino, Shikimaru, Chouji, Shino and Sakura shouted at once.

"eh..ehheheh... sorry... putting down the offender seemed to be the appropriate action at this moment... I am sorry " Sai squeaked out while being punched by Shino.

"mm.... look "Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto stood at the edge of the Karaoke stage.

"uh...right here it goes..." Naruto cleared his throat and clenched the Mic tightly. He took a breath as the music to Sara Barielles 'love song' began.

"_Head under water and they tell me to breath easy for awhile...breathing gets harder, even I knoow thaat..."_Naruto paused looking at Sasuke, He smiled and swayed a bit to the tune.

"wow.. he is actually good" Shikimaru whispered to Ino.

"Yeah for someone like him..." Sai said while watching Naruto.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked Sai with a steady face.

"_Made room for me its to soon to see if I'm happy in your haands. Im unusually hard to hold on too" _Naruto looked away from the brawl breaking out between Sai and Sasuke.

_XxxxxxxX _

_ugh... thats the third time I've gotten into a fight with Sai since I got back. Why cant he quit picking on MY Naruto.... I mean … my FRIEND _Sasuke looked up at the boy patching his cheek up.

"I... um... im sorry Naruto" Sasuke looked down.

"Sai says things he doesn't realize will offend people..." Naruto said wiping a trickle of blood from Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke's cheeks puffed up, and his fists tightened slowly.

"How many times has he insulted you love?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

Naruto stopped, looking into Sasuke's eyes. He saw anger... He felt his heart throb again while staring into Sasuke's eyes.

**What did I do? **

_I don't know...._

Sasuke frowned as The others looked at him.

"I mean... dobe!"

"DOBE? DOBE?! You cant come back and act like you were never gone!! cuz you were! Sai and Shikimaru all of these people were here for me!! …. you have NO right to call me that!" Naruto stood up and with a poof he was gone.

**Pfft dobe.... dobe.... obe...obey.... hmm... kinky... **Naruto licked his lips, then shook his head.

**No no.... mmm... and no. **Naruto lounged across his bed, his legs slowly moving across his sheets like he was making a snow angel. His mind drifting from Sasuke to his everyday chores then quickly back to Sasuke.

**Think he was mad at me back at the Restraunt?**

_no....he seemed more embarrassed then mad. _

_**Why?**_

_I don't know... why don't you ask him?_

Naruto sat up, he ran a hand through his untidy hair.

**God... why does my chest want to explode whenever I think about him?**

_You don't need to call me god... Kyuubi is just fine. And on another note...._

_Naruto is gay_

**not again.**

_Sasuke is too_

**why must make up these stupid songs? **

_The bed is made _

**Shut up!**

_They get to sleep in it too_

**whew.... not as bad as I thought it would be...**

**Kyuubi is strict**

_eh?_

**and all around quite lousy**

_Naruto...._

**but just when you think it...**

_I...hate...you_

**he turns into a pansy...**

_that made no sense..._

**made sense to me...**

_whatever. _

Naruto smirked. He rolled a strand of his growing hair in between his thumb and forefinger as he mulled over his rhyme trying to figure out a newer one.

a/n ok... yes I know I cant write funny bits for crap... but hey I tried xD anywhoo... this is the next chappie, I hope you enjoyed it. The next one will be up when I am satisfied with my review- I mean.... when... I uh, when I write it –nods-


End file.
